


I'm Reading A Book

by kittenbath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Sane, Not, Odin's A+ Parenting, Poor Thor, READER IS A BOOK DOES ANYBODY BESIDES ME GET THAT, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbath/pseuds/kittenbath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an inspiration from a story on DeviantArt<br/>And a video on YouTube</p><p>You're always there for Loki. And he promises to always be there for you.<br/>Thor is just disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Reading A Book

Upon slamming the door behind him, a loud boom resonated through the halls of the Asgardian palace. However, Loki could’ve cared less. His breaths were erratic, and his eyes had a set wild look on them; he looked nothing short of a madman. 

That changed, fortunately, when he caught sight of you resting on his bed. Sighing, he slowly stripped himself of his armor as he walked to you. “Oh, darling, you wouldn’t believe the day I had,” he murmured, pulling you into his arms. You said nothing, naturally, but he couldn’t be more content.

You actually never said much, but you meant the world to the raven-haired prince. He’d never let anyone else touch or look at you, the consequences of which were wisely unspoken. It’s just...he didn’t really have anyone else, unless you counted his mother, Frigga. She was the one who brought the two of you together.

He chuckled, sinking deeper into the covers with you at his chest. “You wouldn’t mind hearing me speak of my family’s ignorance, do you?”

You did not.

“Well, for one, Odin had the audacity to force me to spend the day with the most dull princess I have ever met, and that is saying quite a bit,” he said, annoyance creeping into his words. “She spoke only of her dresses, how she looked, and believe me when I say that in every second I spent with that dim woman…” 

Loki paused, then clutched you even tighter. “...I was only thinking of you.”

You didn’t answer.

He continued, “Honestly, I thought she and Thor were meant to be, and I certainly wouldn’t mind that. What I did mind, however-” 

His voice began to rise with each word, “-was that Thor believed that she had an infatuation towards me and might wish to marry. Marry!”

Loki’s breathing started to quicken, but one look at you brought him back to normal. You were always capable of soothing this monster inside him, pulling it apart until he was nothing but a mess. Yet, you never judged him. Not once. It was one of the things he loved most about you.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips to you, whispering, “If only Odin would approve of our marriage. The one thing I love in life, and apparently, Odin deems her unworthy.”

His voice growing stronger, Loki pulled away and looked at you with fierce determination. “I swear, my love, we will always be together. Always.”

You didn’t answer.

The prince smiled faintly before pulling the covers over you both. As sleep eventually overwhelmed him, he kissed you again before murmuring, “Thank you for listening.”

~~~~~~

Thor couldn’t sleep. He really couldn’t.

This afternoon, he had only been jesting when he guessed at the princess’ infatuation with his brother, which was obviously nonexistent. Judging by the way Loki stormed off and the slam that followed, his brother wasn’t too pleased at his joke.

Which was why he decided to come straight to Loki’s room to apologize when the sun peaked through the clouds. On his trip there, he momentarily stopped and looked at his hammer. He sighed. “Mjolnir, do you think Loki would forgive me?”

Mjolnir didn’t answer.

Thor continued to chatter nervously. “It-it’s just...I’m afraid I’m not doing enough for him. He always like to keep to himself and honestly…”

The blonde prince stopped talking as he shook his head. “Loki will always be Loki, don’t you think so, Mjolnir?”

Upon Mjolnir’s silence, Thor rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. “Look at me, talking to a hammer.”

Without knocking, he pushed open his brother’s door with a smile on his face. “Good morning broth…”

 

“...It’s not what you think.”

“But-but you were just kissing-”

“I’M READING A BOOK!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAIL BOOKS


End file.
